the matter of time
by yukifalls
Summary: based on the real chapters, ichigo's inner thought that tells the truth of his feeling.   Ichiruki of course :D read and review guys


I am here, back and still alive! Ahaha. I am reallllyy bored right now with nothing to do *maybe so I decide to write a fanfiction. Quite amazing with my lazy brain and my not-so-creative brain

You see, only reading and reviewing fanfictions are not really good, because you only laugh at and amazed at the other's masterpiece –yes they are- so I come to the conclusion even though it maybe become bad, just let it go and make your own masterpiece

It is about Ichigo and Rukia, with some of the newest chapters, and will be based on his inner points. And this is short.

Disclaimer : I can't draw any manga characters properly, so what do u think?

Read and Review , means the world to me

* * *

It's quite amazing to live a life with someone you knew _has_ a life considered as nobody in your world and has no existence. It's like you've been dreaming all of the time and this life is what you got when you woke up. The real life.

I enjoyed _this_ life.

Really, maybe some people thought that I need to protect. But I knew I want a quite life, with no responsibility of the world on your shoulder, with no fights and hollows, with no blood or see souls died, with nothing to do with the death. Just being a normal human.

My ability to see ghosts were not some kind of virtue for me. I was not proud like it's amazing or something else. Sometimes, I thought that I will be okay with not having this anymore.

So I finally had this life.

No freaking big spiritual power or katana on my back, no freaking monsters chased after me, and nothing to be worried about. It's only me; a son for my parents, a brother for my sisters, a senior in high school and the things I needed to worry about is my grades and my living problems. I could have more time with my friends and family, had my night on bed again; not chasing evil monsters, had enough time to study and doing my papers, had time to get some jobs from different places. And the most important, had sometime -more than enough- to enjoy my normal life.

Meh, maybe I should thank Aizen for this.

But then, _something _felt wrong.

I've felt it since the beginning that something's not right in the place. It's odd to look at the places I have memories with that _nobody_ but she's not with me anymore. It's odd to look at my closet and found it's empty. It's odd to look at the badge but no scream came out from it. It's odd to look at my friends went to fight creatures I can't see anymore. It's odd to not have my precious nakama around me, or slap and bicker with me anymore.

I felt like, there's a hole in my chest. I kept trying to deny it, but i just couldn't anymore.

Rukia.. I miss her.

I won't say that to anyone. I don't want them to look pity on me. Keigo's right, I AM lonely. I felt so lonely that this face wouldn't stop to scowl. I knew that my family and my friends really knew my problem. But I just pretend as I had no idea about what they know. I kept say no when they know the truth is yes. Everything's felt so wrong.

Maybe I missed my power, I needed to protect, I want my ability back so I could see her. And why in the damn world did I want really bad to see her after these freaking long times?

Did I.. like her?

I didn't know, this feeling were new to me. I never felt something like this towards anyone else; even for Tatsuki or Inoue. But that's not the most important thing right now. I had to see her and she has to become the part of my world again.

And I knew world was about to make sense for me. Those late issues were bringin my hope back. The pendulum will eventually swing again. This rain in my heart will stop right when I can see her. With no time, I could see her face in front of mine, smiling, with look in her face that make my heart stop beating.

"Long time no see, Ichigo."

With that, the rain has stopped again.

* * *

God, it's done

Really, using past sentences is killing me. Oh yes, English is my second language so please bear with me guys

what do you have in your mind? Is it worth reading? Is it bad? Or is it good? *sparkling eyes

What I need to improve in my writing skill? Of course I NEED to improve that so tell me

this time I will accept everything including flames –doesn't mean I Want to get that one but yeah it's up to you

You know the rule, Read and Review :D

It means a lot to me, so be kind

Ja

diah_chan


End file.
